


strike

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [45]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Injury, One Shot, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, magic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: A fight ends almost as soon as it begins.





	strike

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the femslash100 prompt "cut".
> 
> So I was replaying HW and (if you ignore the whole magic map idea) was wondering how adventure mode worked.

"You... you were cut." The back of Impa's hand hung close to Zelda's cheek, mere centimeters from her skin.

"You did not look so well yourself," Zelda responded. The armor and scars-some light and faint, others burst open and leaking puss-had melted from Impa's skin. The sight of her bare, smooth flesh was striking.

The last thing Zelda remembered was putting a sword straight through a moblin's chest and watching it explode into a cloud of dust. Her rapier, sleek, shiny, and clean, now lay forgotten on the ground a few meters away.

Later she would have to question Lana about what magic she had been using for this training session. Now, though, on an empty field, she could only smile and reach towards the only other person who had escaped the tides of this sea of mirages.


End file.
